NS-03 Thumper
} |Align= } |Name = NS-03 Thumper |Image = NS-03 Thumper.png |Description = The Thumper heavy grenade launcher comes equipped with anti-infantry fragmentation rounds, and has access to multiple specialized munitions. |SC Cost = 699 |Cert Cost = 1000 |Empire = NS |Can Use = Heavy Assault |Weapon Type = Heavy Gun |Fire Rate = 100 |Velocity = 40 |Range = Up to 50m |Fire Modes = Semi-Auto |Headshot = 1 |Move Speed Multiplier = 0.5x, Non ADS — 0.9 |MaxDamage = 250 |MinDamage = 250 |MaxInDamage = 350/0.5 |MinInDamage = 100/3 |DamageType = Explosive Splash, Explosive Splash |Reload Speed = 3.5s/1.25s |Ammunition = 6/48 |Hip Accuracy = 1/1/1/1.5/0.2 |Aim Accuracy = 0.15/0.25/0.15/0.5/0.2 |Vertical Recoil = 1 |Horizontal Recoil = 0.2/0.25 |Horizontal Tolerance = 0.6 |Recoil Angle = 15/-15 |Recoil Bias = ← = → |Recoil Decrease = 12 |First Shot = 1.5}} The NS-03 Thumper is a Nanite Systems Heavy Gun. It is based off of the Thumper from original PlanetSidehttp://wiki.psforever.net/wiki/Thumper, a grenade launcher with different grenade types. As a Heavy Weapon, it is only available on the Heavy Assault class and takes up a player's primary weapon slot. However, as an ASP Operative, a player may choose to purchase the Heavy Weapon Secondary perk to use the Thumper as a secondary rather than a primary weapon. Attachments Ribbons and Medals It is possible to get both Ribbons and Medals for using the NS-03 Thumper. Each Ribbon is a standard reward for achieving a set amount of kills with the Thumper. Medals relate to how many overall kills you have with the Thumper. Ribbons Medals History *July 2, 2019 Hotfix **''Dev Note: This weapon was tuned conservatively in the first update, as the nature of explosives can carry a lot of power in certain situations. After seeing the weapon perform, we feel comfortable expanding its power and practicality with the following changes.'' **Removed the leg-shot damage reduction **Thumper is now usable as an ASP secondary weapon. **Thumper now shoots projectiles "from the eyes" like other weapons, while aiming down sights. **Fixed an issue where the Thumper wouldn't drop the movement speed penalty when reloading while aiming down sights. **(There are a couple smaller issues that still need to be addressed with the aim down sights mode, namely that HUD icons don't dim while aiming down sights, and that quick melee doesn't pull players out of iron sights.) **Attachments ***''Dev Note: We're pushing the distinguishing characteristics of these attachments further so that playstyle differences are felt more.'' ***Automatic Trigger attachment rate of fire increase from 10% to 20% ***Automatic Trigger minimum cone of fire penalty from 25% to 40% ***Launch Accelerator now also reduces minimum cone of fire by 20% ***Lightweight Materials attachment now also reduces the movement speed penalty for aiming down sights by 50% **Fragmentation Ammunition(Default Ammo Type) ***Direct damage from 200 to 250 ***Indirect maximum damage from 300 to 350 ***Indirect minimum damage from 50 to 100 **Disruptor Ammunition ***Direct damage from 200 to 250 ***Indirect minimum damage from 50 to 100 ***Energy depletion from 10% to 20% ***Shield depletion from 50 to 125 **Incendiary Ammunition ***Direct damage from 200 to 250 ***Indirect maximum damage from 100 to 150 ***Indirect minimum damage from 50 to 100 ***Burning damage per second from 100 to 50 ***Burning damage duration from 3.5 sec. to 3 sec. ***Burning effect now stacks *October 16, 2019 Update **Reload time from 4.25 sec. to 3.5 sec. **Baseline refire rate from 700ms to 600ms. **Incendiary ammunition now ticks for 25 damage every half second, instead of 50 damage every second. **Incendiary stacking issue is still not fully resolved. **''Dev Note: We've pulled back some of the downsides of the weapon to make it more worthy of use in more situations.'' References Category:Heavy Guns